survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Giddy Up
is the premiere episode of SRorgs: Timor-Leste, the seventeenth season of Survivor Reddit ORGs. =Story= Introduction Welcome to Timor-Leste, an island in the Greater Sunda Islands teeming with marine life and surrounded by beautiful coral reefs. It is here the 18 castaways will begin the adventure of a lifetime as they compete for the title of Sole Survivor. ‘’Three trucks are shown headed towards a single beach. On the first is a group wearing green, on the second is a group wearing purple, and on the third is a group wearing orange.’’ On the Dili Tribe, wearing green, is Cassie, Mario, Nicholas, Nihar, and Tmo. On the Kupang Tribe, wearing purple, is Aaron, Ben, Daquan, Mason, and Zanny. On the Suva Tribe, wearing orange, is Caitlyn, Chikin, Cyrus, Infernox, and Noah. ‘’The castaways step onto three mat.’’ Welcome to SRorgs: Timor-Leste – Isle of Turmoil! ‘’One more truck is shown pulling up to the beach.’’ First is Chadd, 4th place on SRorgs: Haiti. He will be joining the Kupang Tribe. Chadd caused turmoil by being one of the biggest threats in the game the entire, drawing votes his way at nearly every tribal council he attended. Amassing 18 votes by the end of the season. Next is Dim, 7th place on our last season: Sri Lanka. He will be joining the Dili Tribe. Dim caused turmoil with his rambunctious attitude and quick gameplay that ended up getting him in hot water when all of his tribemates flipped on him at the Final 9. He remained in the game till the Final 7, continuing to play hard but getting shot down in a close 4-3 vote. Finally is Jake, 7th place from Season 14, Zambia. He will be joining the Suva Tribe. Jake caused turmoil through his strong competition prowess and his fierce feud with Karsten and Zach. In a season full of twists and turns, Jake stood out as one of the power players quickly and in order to take him out it took 3 advantages and a flip on the revote. 39 Days… 18 People… 1 SURVIVOR! Day 1 On Suva, everyone is taking the first day to feel things out. Everyone is cautious, and no one seems to be jumping into alliances quickly at all. On Dili, two pairs form in the first few hours of the game. On Kupang, Zanny and Daquan pair up quickly as well. That night, Chadd gets into some drunken antics, annoying Aaron. But it seems to work in bonding him with Zanny and Daquan. Day 2 Chadd wakes up happy to find that his drunken self was able to make some allies. Mason is feeling good about his connections, but is eager to get into an alliance as well. On Suva, Noah is ready for the game to pick up a bit, so he proposes the first alliance, and prepares his first plan. Caitlyn is skeptical of Noah making the alliance so quickly, but is willing to take it – for now. On Dili, Nicholas and Cassie work to get a majority alliance, and they pull in Nihar. Day 3 At the immunity challenge, Dili and Kupang destroy Suva, as Cyrus barely contributes. Cassie decides to send her new ally Nicholas to the Isle of Turmoil. At the Isle of Turmoil, Nicholas is offered a choice: create turmoil by releasing an immunity idol into the game, and get a clue to the idol, or leave the idol out of the game entirely. Back on Suva, Infernox is disappointed with his tribemates’ participation in the challenge. Cyrus’ lack of connections to his tribe and his horrid performance in the challenge convince Noah to wait on his plan to blindside Jake. Jake is happy for an easy vote to kick the game off. Tribal Council The Votes